galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Hidelle
Hidelle is a Neutral Evil female human Overwhelming Soul Kineticist 16 that stands 6’0ft tall and weighs 130 pounds. She has long straight black hair that goes down to her ass but she usually braids it to stay out of her way. She has piercing blue eyes and a beautiful symmetric face with soft features. She has a pale Caucasian skin tone and a very sexy voluptuous body with huge G cup tits, a thin waist, wide hips, and a fantastic apple bottom butt. Hidelle wears very revealing clothes, she wears a black sideless g-suit, large gold hoop earrings, a black slave collar with a 2ft chain attached, black fingerless gloves, and black platform high heels. Hidelle’s primary motivation is hedonism, Hidelle just wants to have sex and party as much as possible and enjoy all things sensuous. She is usually in a very excited mood, anxious to try some new sex partner or position. She is distrustful, honest, spontaneous, daring, reckless, confident, tense, narrow-minded, talkative, entertaining, candid, rebellious, and exotic. She has a dry sense of humor and is agnostic, she doesn’t worship any particular deity. She has a habit of excessively touching others, stealing, and insomnia. She enjoys swimming, horse riding, and gambling. She is a heterosexual nymphomaniac that needs nearly constant sex, she is brazen at expressing her sexuality and her sexual needs. She flirts seductively and is sexually adventurous, she is highly promiscuous and non-commital. Current She is traveling with Praxis History 1Hidelle was a slave for a perverted Shadesha master until he got bored of her and sold her. She was being transported along with Shadowmoon, Wekzoga, Kaylessa, and Tarahd, when the caravan of slaves was attacked by Praxis. Praxis gave them all a choice, become his willing lovers and he would free them, protect them, feed them, and take care of them always, or they could find their own way out of the cage they were in, stuck in the middle of the Shadesha desert. They all agreed and to this day follow Praxis wherever he goes. Relationships Praxis Character Sheet Human Kineticist Overwhelming Soul 16 NE Medium Human Int +3; Senses '''Greater Windsight; Perception +19 Defense '''AC 27 (41 defensive fighting vs 1) Flat 23 Touch 27 HP 120 (16d8+32) Fort +14, Ref +16, Will +18 Defensive Abilities '''Enveloping Winds (30% Miss Chance vs Ranged), Cold and Heat Adaptation, No breath Offense '''Speed '''30ft, Fly 60ft (Perfect) '''Melee '''Fire Whip +20 (8d6+5 fire) Electric Whip +20 (8d6+5) '''Ranged '''Air Blast +20 (8d6+23) Fire Blast +20 (8d6+10) Electricity Blast +20 (8d6+10) Plasma Blast +20 (16d6+10) Gravity Blast +20 (8d6+23) Gravitic Boost Air Blast +20 (8d8+23) '''Special Attacks '''Overwhelming Power +5, '''Infusion List '''Pushing Infusion, Extended Range, Air's Reach, Kinetic Blade, Kinetic Whip, Torrent Infusion, Engulfing Winds, Extreme Range, Snake, Wall '''Utility Powers '''Basic Aerokinesis, Basic Pyrokinesis, Basic Chaokineses, Air Cushion, Wings of Air, Windsight, Cold Adaptation, Heat Adaptation, Greater Windsight, Wind Manipulator, Weather Master, No Breath Statistics '''Str 7, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 11, Cha 24(30) Base Atk +12; CMB +10; CMD 24 '''Feats '''Dodge, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Extra Wild Talent (), Prodigy (Sex, Dance), Force of Personality, Skill Focus (Perform Tech), Toughness, Extra Wild Talent, Flyby Attack, Extra Wild Talent, Osyluth's Guile, Point Blank Shot, Improved Maneuverability, Extra Wild Talent, Extra Wild Talent (Greater Windsight), Extra Wild Talent, Extra Wild Talent (No Breath), Precise Shot '''Skills '''Acrobatics +27, Bluff +29, Diplomacy +29, Fly +26, Knowledge (Nature) +21, Perception +19, Perform (Sexual Tech) +56, Perform (Dance) +33, Use Magic Device +29 '''Languages '''Shad, Kilithican, Ultramarian '''SQ '''Extra Simple Blast, Elemenatl Focus (Air), Gather Power, Mind Over Matter, Infusion Specialization -4, Metakinesis (Empower, Maximize, Quicken), Mental Prowess 3/day, Expanded Element (Fire), Supercharge, Expanded Element (Void), Composite Specialization Gear Black Sideless G-Suit of Armor +8 Belt Choker of Alluring Charisma +6 Black Stiletto High Heels of Elven kind Navel Piercing of Sexual Prowess +15 Black Cloak of Resistance +3 Nipple Piercings of Sustenance Ring of Protection +5 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs